


I Am One of Those Three Things

by facethestrange



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Eleanor is stressed and a bit dramatic, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, nothing actually bad is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Eleanor is crying. Unasked, Janet brings her a shrimp cocktail.
Relationships: Janet (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	I Am One of Those Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).




End file.
